pegcatfandomcom-20200223-history
The Romeo and Juliet Problem
The Romeo and Juliet Problem The Romeo and Juliet Problem is the second half of the episode pair including Yet Another Tree Problem. Plot Peg and Cat are writing rhymes with Romeo, to break the fourth wall and explain why every line in this episode form rhyming couplets. Romeo laments he cannot see Juliet due to their parents keeping them apart. Peg and Cat exhort him to persist and rummage through his piles of poetry papering the floor. They toss rubber bands and rope to the side until they realize what they tossed. Peg then begins to tie rope. Peg, explaining the rope could be tied into a horizontal line, could connect the two bedrooms via their symmetrically-opposite backyard balconies. On the way, Romeo is confused what went wrong. It turns out the end upon Juliet's balcony fell off, leaving Romeo upon a vertical ''line. Peg and Cat explain they can still arrive by tying three more ropes to arrive and three ropes to get back. While singing songs about going up and down vertical lines, they let Romeo climb the final line up to Juliet's balcony. That's until they hear a voice coming from Romeo's balcony. Could it be? It is. It is? It is. It's Juliet's. Juliet crossed by tying a successful horizontal line. Peg says they can meet at Juliet's balcony again. On his way "starting to start" hurrying his way up, Romeo's rope snaps. Romeo, left on the floor, climbs Peg and Cat only for their ladder of friends to fall apart. Romeo is left dangling on a ledge, while his fall separated Cat from Peg. Peg finds Cat hanging from a long flagpole in the first floor bedroom. While trying to keep the line vertical, Romeo begins pogoing this (now enormous in length) flagpole until it spans the same width as the gap between the two houses. Romeo and Juliet can still not meet, because even if their lines are horizontal, they're ''parallel, and leave Romeo just far away enough from Juliet that the two can't meet. So Romeo begins jumping upon the flagpole. Romeo's springing up and down upon the pole until it has rebounded to the third floor, keeping Juliet and Romeo apart by the width between sides of their balconies. By now, the parents have heard their antics. The two dads come out and begin arguing, and condemn their children to permanent house arrest. The two dads begin freaking out, leaving Peg "Totally Freaking Out." Cat signals Peg to count down from 5, and the countdown is shared with the parents and the couple. Peg realizes she can use a rubber band to drop the giant sign advertising who owns the residence and its backyard, dropping one sign as a bridge between Romeo and Juliet's edges. The other sign falls and the two begin dancing after Ramone begins playing a song upon a lute. The dads make up after seeing the friendships of both duos, Peg + Cat and Romeo's + Juliet's. Now that Romeo and Juliet are together, they introduce the finale, where all the characters who counted down in the Freakout sing about reuniting. The Pig shows up to sing about his partner, his triangle, as well. Songs Trivia * Ramone only shows up to deliver his signature line, "I do what I can," and only shows up in two more shots until one later scene, briefly, in the middle of the finale. Category:Episodes